Kurt's Diary
by XxXYoulovemeanywaysXxX
Summary: Read Kurt's Diary through His first day of Highschool to his last day of High school. Review Please. No haters. : Rating might go up
1. Pilot

**Title: Kurt's Diary**

**Author: Thegirlwholovespeanutbutter**

**Summary: Read Kurt's Diary through Kurt's first day of Highschool to his last day of Highschool. **

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Glee or any of the Songs that Are mentioned.**

**Warnings: Mentions of Bullying. Curse words and Ect. **

**A/N: From season 1 to season 3. :)**

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was the first day of my Sophmoe year. as usual I got a Dumpster Dive from Puckerman and His Jocks again! Mr. Schue passed By and Didn't do a Damn thing about it. They'll never be my friends. So anyways, I had signed up for Glee later that Day. I auditioned with Mr. Cellophane. I don't think Mr. Schue enjoyed it though. Probably because I sound like a 13 year old girl. Ugh! But at least I got in. I met some People in Glee. Tina, Mercedes, Artie, and Rachel. Tina was Shy and She stutters a lot. She seems like a nice person to hang with though. Mercedes, I think me and Her would make great friends. She's a Diva like me and She loves Fashion. :) Artie, Never really tlaked to the Guy. But he seems Cool. And Rachel. I don't like her one bit. She seems Bossy, Ignorant and She always wants the Spotlight. But who knows, We could become friends Someday. Well in Glee we did Sit Down, Your rockin on the boat. We were so Disorganized. Althought the first Week of school went fine. Sort of. Wish me luck, Cause I'm gonna need a lot of it. _

_Love,_

_Kurt 'Elizabeth' Hummel xoxoxo. _

**So how did you like it? Love it, Hate it? Let me know. Review. Lessthanthree.**

**~Scout.**


	2. Showmance

**Title: Kurt's Diary**

**Author: Thegirlwholovespeanutbutter**

**Summary: Read Kurt's Diary through Kurt's first day of Highschool to his last day of Highschool.**

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Glee or any of the Songs that Are mentioned.**

**Warnings: Mentions of Bullying. Curse words and Ect.**

**A/N: From season 1 to season 3. :)**

_Dear Diary,_

_Once again had another Dupmster Dive from Puckerman and The Jocks. I hate being thrown in a big trash bin full of Nasty old Speghetti noodles and Soda cans. GROSS!_

_Ugh and Mr. Schue gave us the worst Assignment! Were doing this thing they called in the 70's... wait for it. 'Disco' for the school assembly next week. :/ Someone kill me and put me out my misery. I mean C'mon Disco was meant for the 70's not for the 2000's. _

_But Anyways, today I had realize that I had a crush on a jock. He's qauterback on the Football team and I believe (this Crush) is slowly Devoloping into something more then just... A friendship. He said something really nice when I was about being thrown into the Dupmster for the first time the next mourning. I could never forget the words he used, "Dude! What's your problem! Kurt is a really nice guy who's never done anything to you, so why can't you leave him alone!" Yet I was still thrown into that Nasty place they call a Dumpster, Might as well call it a Toxic waste land. But then again Finn... He's straight. I saw him giving Rachel that look, the look I've always wished he would give me. Until next Time I shall pour out my feelings to you again._

_Love the boy who will never gain love from the boy he likes,_

_Kurt 'Elizabeth' Hummel._

_xxx_

_Dear Diary,_

_Rachel Gave us the Idea to do Salt & Pepper for the Assembly and That's what we did. And we killed it! it was totally Boss! Although Now I literally Hate Rachel. Just because of that performance were now only allowed to sing songs about jesus and the circus. I don't believe god first of all because I gave up on god because He doesn't like gays. Secondly, I seriously Don't like the circus._

_*Gasps* Omg Quinn fabray Joined glee club! Can you imagen a Cheerio Joining Glee? Well It's only because of Finn and Rachel. She's seen how he looks at Rachel. Geeze girl Drama. I know Finn is not gonna like it. You know when He finds out girls are no good for him... He'll give up on them and See guys in a Different sight. I shall be sympathetic to his troubles and help him get in touch with his true self. Some of the greatest romances have started with gratitude. _

_Soon That boy will be mine. _

_Love,_

_Kurt 'Elizabeth' Hummel xoxoxo :) _

**So did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know. If you got any Ideas put it in the review and I'll possibly put it into Consideration. **

**~Scout**


	3. Acafellas

**Title: Kurt's Diary**

**Author: Thegirlwholovespeanutbutter**

**Summary: Read Kurt's Diary through Kurt's first day of Highschool to his last day of Highschool.**

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Glee or any of the Songs that Are mentioned.**

**Warnings: Mentions of Bullying. Curse words and Ect.**

**A/N: From season 1 to season 3. :)**

_Dear Diary,_

_Alright, Something is up. Rachel thinks Mr. Schue is a Bad Dancer, Sadly I have to agree with her. Okay So She is wanting to Raise money to Hire the Vocal Adrenalin Dance Coach. I don't think So! But However, Dakota Stanley was the understudy for Lumiere in Beauty and the Beast, so I guess he's the next best thing. Mr. Schuester was Kind of Crushed though. I was sometimes Rachel can be a Total..._

_Oh what the Hell, BITCH!_

_Love,_

_Kurt Elizabeth Hummel_

_Dear Diary,_

_So this One girl Named Mercedes. You know the one in Glee Club. We talked today. she was going moony-eyed over the countless couples in the school hallway. I looked around noticing All the Boy/Girls Kissing, Although it makes me sick to even think about it. _

_I t didn't make mercedes that way though. So When we talked I invited her to go to the Mall with me that Afternoon._

_We sat together at Lunch. Mercedes is just a Diva! But a good one, 'Somewhat'. She is Sweet, Kind, Smart and Funny. We have lots in Common. We like same singers, Fashion Trends and Much more! :D _

_After school, When we went shopping. Although we only left with Shoes. I bought almost 5 pairs. Well they aren't really my thing, I feel they draw away from the rest of the outfit. But Mercedes found some really Fun and Interesting ones. We didn't get aorund to the Dakota Stanley Outfits... _

_All in All it was a very fun Afternoon. And to think yesterday I actually hated her._

_They all say, Don't judge a Celeberty on Vouge Magenzine Cover. ;)_

_Kurt Elizabeth Hummel_

_Dear Diary,_

_Mercedes and I have became Good friends. I guess I could call her my Best and Only Friend. :) She's coming to my house this Saturday to watch the Project Runway marathon on Lifetime. _

_Vocal Adrenalin Children do not look good. Probably suffering Child Abuse from Dakota. A girl was Barfing in a trash can outside of the Building. Later on We seen Dakota yelling at those poor Kids to "GET OFF MY STAGE!" I really think its a bad Idea to hire him. He looks like the Kind of Man who would Judge someone. Although Everybody gets judged EVERYDAY! Plus he told us we have to pay a Fee. It's $8,000 per song with a bonus of $10,000 if we place in the top three. I think others don't like him as well, Rachel says to Fire Ahead, So thats what were doing. Were holding a Car wash._

_Dear Diary,_

_Mercedes Came over, We ate popcorn and Watched Project Runway. My dad thought She was My girlfriend. But only because we were playing around with the Popcorn. He has never wanted anything from me except, well, manliness. Unfortunately, that's the one area in which I am somewhat lacking. My mother would have understood. _

_My mother... She would understand me. She knows me Better then My dad. Of course I do know that because She's watching over me, At this very second. I could've told her that I was Gay. and All. I wish I could tell Mercedes but I don't think she would Understand either. I wouldn't know about her Reaction or if she would still want to be Friends With me. I really need to be sure she won't tell._

_PS. How could Rachel not like Corsets?_

_Dear Diary,_

_Okay so we got enough money to Hire Dakota and He is Eveything I suspected! He was Insulting us and Giving us 'Food Menus'. Really? Were perfect just the Way we are. But of course my food Menu had to be building Muscels. He insulted Artie really Bad. Told him he wasn't trying hard enough to 'Walk'. I mean are you FREAKIN KIDDING ME! He's in a F***ing Wheel Chair for Crying out loud. Parylized form Waiste Below, Hello? And you know when he was Almost finishing Firing people and Insulting Us, I told him, "You can't kick people out of Glee club because you don't like the way they look!"_

_To which he replied, "Uh, why don't you shut your face gash and stay away from aerosol cans because you could burst into flames at any second." Made me Pissed off. Minutes Later everybody started quitting and So Rachel went to Dakota and Said a Speech and then said, "and I'm taller than you." I think I had a small moment of hero worship there. Unfortanly I caught Mercedes Eyeing me as I stared at Rachel which brought back the "Kurt is in love with Rachel" Theory. _

_My Father got back from the PTA Meeting, I told him to Film the performance._

_I DID not know Noah Puckerman Can sing. It's not fair that someone that Mischievious can have that Kind of Voice. _

_Love,_

_Kurt Elizabeth Hummel._

_Dear Diary,_

_Mercedes apoligized for wrecking my Car window. I told her it got tookin away after my dad found my Tiara hope Chest_**(A/N: Forgot what it was Called.) **_She said That she hoped it worked out between me and Rachel(Bleg). I knew I was ready to tell her. She looked like the Kind of Girl I could trust not to tell. So you know what I told her that I was Gay. She told me not to be ashamed of Who I was and that I should tell my Dad and The Glee members. That's how I knew she was a 'True' Friend. I knew that she'll stand by me no matter what. Cause that's what true friends do. After that moment. She ended up coming to my House after school, We had a nice Heart-to-Heart. Although my dad wouldn't let me close the Door._

_Love,_

_Kurt Elizabeth Hummel xoxoxo._

**HOLY MACOROL. Too many Diaries. **

**~Scout. **


	4. Preggers

**Title: Kurt's Diary**

**Author: Thegirlwholovespeanutbutter**

**Summary: Read Kurt's Diary through Kurt's first day of Highschool to his last day of Highschool.**

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Glee or any of the Songs that Are mentioned.**

**Warnings: Mentions of Bullying. Curse words and Ect.**

**A/N: From season 1 to season 3. :)**

_Dear Diary,_

_So I was working on the Single ladies dance with Tina and Brittany... Then my dad walked in on us. _

_I can't believe it... Brittany told my dad that I was on the FOOTBALL TEAM! :/ Now my dad want's tickets to the First game._

_I have to get on the team some how. I could just say I got kicked off the team but that would be a lot harder to explaine. _

_Never trust a blonde cheerleader. _

_~ Kurt Hummel._

_Dear Diary,_

_Finn agreed to help get on the team. That's one good thing. _

_And OMG, Rachel had a big Diva moment today in Glee. She was jealous that Tina got the Solo Tonight from westside. And Tina is really good. In which Rachel tried to steal it from her. She said that Mr. Schue was being Unfair (Which I don't see how that is), She stormed out. It would've been funny. If it weren't for Insensitive Tina... Poor Tina. Can't Rachel just be happy for once and realize that she can't get everything she wants? _

_~ Kurt. _

_Dear Diary,_

_I made it on the team! 2 hours of practicing with Finn finally paid off! My dad has to believe me now! _

_At first, Finn didn't want me to use the music, but I told him that my body is like a rum chocolate soufflé, and that if I didn't warm it up right, it didn't rise. He either understood the reasoning behind this, didn't want to ask what I was talking about, or didn't want to upset me. Whatever the reason, he let me use it._

_They all laughed at me but When I kicked the Ball and it went through the goal. They dropped what ever they were holding. It was funny. I'd say I did pretty good. :) _

_~Kurt Hummel _

_So Sandy Ryerson decidednto direct the school play. Which is Caberet. Rachel of course, got the lead. I wanted to audition but I'm glad I didn't Cause I don't want to deal with Rachel 24/7. I should say 24/5 because I'd still have weekends, but somehow I think she'd drag me out on Saturday and Sunday to work on lines. I'm kind of glad Football practice got in the way. Pretty Ironic isn't it? _

_So anyways, Mercedes was joking around saying that she would Join the cheerios to cheer me on. _

_But I think she would actually make a good Cheerleader. _

_~ Kurt Hummel_

_Dear Diary, _

_So, Beyonce might actually save us a game. We are all going to dance it in our next game. Noah was opposed to it, of course. It would also make us work together more functionally, which would be nice. So far, there are exactly three members of the team who are actually nice to me: Finn, Matt Rutherford, and Mike Chang. Noah Puckerman still throws me in the dumpster every day. _

_The football team seems to be doing A-okay with the dance. Although they seem hesitant to it. But that'll change cause I know they have potential._

_~Kurt Hummel. _

_Dear, Diary, _

_Today was the Big Game! At first they did not want to do the dance. The other team were acting like sharks. Finn kept getting tackled, and one of the players on the other team nearly twisted Matt's ankle. My dad showed up at half time and looked positively tortured during the second half. Coach Tanaka seemed quite mad. _

_One second on the clock. and Finn looked at me and called time out. A few team member spoke for a second. And they... they did the dance. Everybody was dancing, Even the coach. Finn made an excellent pass to Puck and they got a touch down. Making the score even. _

_Then I won the game. I made a perfect kick and won the game. The entire team lifted me up onto their shoulders, and for the first time, I actually felt like I belonged on the team. I'm sure they'll still be mean to me once the euphoria wears off, but at least they'll respect me now._

_~ Kurt Hummel. _

_Wow... I know made in entry already but this has to be put down. _

_Today I told him. I told my dad I was gay. But funny thing is. Is that he already knew. He said at 3 years old I wanted a pair of sensible heals for... Christmas. I didn't know until I was five when my crush grew onto Aladdin. _

_I never realized how much my dad really loves me. I think we've bonded. Life is going to be a lot easier now that he knows._

_~ Kurt E Hummel. _

_So Something really funny happened today. Matt and Mike joined Glee but that isn't the Funny part. PUCK... NOAH PCUKERMAN, Joined Glee. Interesting right? _

_On an unrelated subject Rachel actually Quit Glee. Because Mr. Schue wouldn't give Tina's solo to Her. Which I thought was self ish. Tina has a really great voice. She needs more time to shine. Part of me wants to Cheer on the other hand more practical side of me knows that without her, we don't have much of a shot. Mercedes has a good voice but she's not as good at selling it as Rachel is. We need Rachel to lure the judges in, and once we have them secured, Mercedes can finish the job with a bang. We need Rachel to make a first impression. _

_Quinn seems more emotional then usual. I mean, She could break up with him. She isn't right for him Nor is Rachel. _

_It's times like this I wish I were a female. :/_

_Kurt E Hummel. _

**~Scout.**


	5. The Rhodes Not Taken

**The rhodes not taken is finally here... :P **

_Dear Diary, _

_Well, I told. I told everybody in glee that I was gay. They accepted me, Well except for Puck and Santana. I got twice the dumpster dives and Santana won't stop bugging me. _

_But you know what, I just have to learn to deal with the hatred people in life. If only life were as easy as fairytales..._

_~ Kurt E Hummel _

_..._

_Dear Diary, _

_I think Mercedes should've gotten the solo. I mean she does have a better voice then Rachel anyways even if she doesn't sell it. _

_Rachel's solo in 'Don't stop believin' was given to Quinn. You could barely here her voice over the guitar. And her voice isn't something you would like to listen to everyday anyways, not that plesent. If Mercedes had gotten solo, at least she wouldn't be making googly eyes over Finn. She seems to be the only glee girl hwo isn't all over him. _

_She doesn't know how I feel about Finn yet. But I think she suspects something. _

_Quinn was sick this mourning. She ran out of pratice. Even though I'm not her friend and I don't like her. I hope she is better. We all agreed we need Rachel back, All though I wish we didn't._

_~ Kurt Hummel _

_..._

_Dear Diary, _

_Today was a bit odd in glee. We now have a new member and her name is April Rhodes. I think she is annoying and quite rude, And she's a few years older then Mr. Schue. _

_He's putting her in his spanish class, and bringing her to glee. When she came into the room, she said we looked like the world's worst Benetton ad. When she started to sing, she was like... it was like an angel trying to get through her vocal chords or something. She was incredible. _

_I still don't think it's a good idea to put her in the club though._

_~ Kurt _

_..._

_Dear Diary, _

_I love April Rhodes! _

_She gave me this amazing energy drink thingy! It's makes feel different, confident, surprisngly FANTASTIC! I've only had it for a day and I don't know how my world would end up without it. Well on the other hand, I do feel quite dizzy and light headed and I seriously don't know why spider man is on my wall but he's not harming anything. So I don't mind. _

_I worship what's her name again? Oh well, it doesn't matter. Good night._

_~ Kurt E Hummel _

_..._

_Dear Diary, _

_I just had the worst hangover EVER! Have you ever had one?! I don't think you would want one anyways. It's horrible. Uhm, Apparently the power drink April gave me was alcahol. I threw up on Miss. P's shoes. and we both had to be taken to the Emergency Room. me because my body couldn't handle the alcohol and Miss P. because she went into shock (she has COD and can't handle messes)._

_I always swore I would never drink underage, smoke, or do drugs. Not only are they horrible for the inside of your body, they are dreadful for your skin. I need to get out of this emergency room so I can get at my concealer, I look like a sick bulldog right now._

_~ Kurt _

_..._

_Dear Diary,_

_Quinn was sick in school today again. She keeps missing Glee practice, and she seems distracted. She doesn't look sick, though. At least, not until she runs out of the room with her hand over her mouth. Maybe she's lactose intolerant. It's all highly suspicious._

_~ Kurt Hummel._

_..._

_Dear Diary, _

_Quinn is pregnant. _

_With Finn's baby. _

_When I first found out she was pregnant, I was positively gleeful. Quinn Fabray is the president of the celibacy club! It was too good to be true. Then I found out it was Finn's. I acted the way Kurt Hummel would be expected to – joyous over this bit of gossip, but I didn't have to act for long. What with all the baby drama and the Rachel vs. Quinn battle, Finn's going to get sick of those girls. _

_Who I am kidding? I'm going to be depressed for weeks, heck maybe even months... _

_~ Kurt Hummel _

_..._

_Dear Diary,  
_

_All I could think about is the invintationals tomorrow. And I still feel bad about the Finn-Quinn story. I'm going to count how many days it takes for me to get over this. But the triangle between Quinn-Finn-Rachel, It keeps me quite amused. _

_~ Kurt _

_..._

_Dear Diary, _

_April came in drunk. She started kissing Puck in the middle of the warm-up. She then grabbed my nose and yelled, "HONK!" We ended up doing "Last Name" by Carrie Underwood anyways. But Mr. Schue made her leave after because of her being drunk. He then said we had to cut the show short but luckily Rachel stepped in on time and save the day. We sang "Somebody to Love" by Queen. And it was in outstanding performance. I think it's one of the best songs we've done, along with "Don't Stop Believing." Like I said before, Rachel sold the song. She lured the audience in, and then Mercedes knocked them dead with one note. The entire Audience applauded and gave us a standing ovation. It was pretty amazing if you ask me. _

_I'm so lucky to have a truely remarkable best friend. :)  
_

_Goodnight, _

_Kurt Hummel _

**There ya have it! I hoped you liked it! Sorry it was so long, I've umm, been busy. K anyways review. Byee! **

**~ Scout. **


	6. Not an Update but please read!

**Hey guys I am changing my name in two days, so basically I'm giving you a two day notcie sorry I haven't updated I just wanted to let you all new name will be XxXYoulovedmeanywaysXxX It's based from a song. Anyways that's it.**

~ Scout.  



End file.
